Silver
by Silver-06
Summary: When a new threat come to the world, Jak won't be there to help them. Is this finally the end of Giai or will a new Hero rise up and take his or her place in a destiny that could very well kill them?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

SilverEyes18: Hello everybody, it's been a long time since I wrote a story. So please don't flame me. Also, I changed my name to Eyes of Light - 06...So tell me what you guys think of this story...Oh, and this ain't a Mary-Sue Story like my last one that me and Moon-Angel-Eyes did...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

* * *

Darkness swirled into light as morning came back. As a new dawn and a new beginning of life began, a lone figure stood by a cliff overseeing the gigantic ocean below them. The figure had long white hair and its eyes glowed with the brightness of light. The figure wore an old fashioned Japanese Samurai outfit and had on over it's head ha long white scarf. On it's back, it carried a double edge sword and on it's hip it wore a katana. It wasn't hard to mistake it, that this was a warrior who hadn't been near a civilization in over a hundred years. However, that was even unlikely. To be that old, could only mean that this person had also known and fought with and beside Mar himself, but even that was almost impossible. 

The warrior continued to watch the morning sun rise. "It's time," it said to itself. By the sound of its voice it wasn't hard to mistake it. This warrior was not a man, but a woman.

The woman warrior placed a bandana over her eyes and turned on her heal and headed for Haven City, to find Mar, or at least Mar's next generation.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

The sun rose above Haven City, signaling the start of a new day. Soon the streets would be filled with busy shoppers, sellers, and others who just walked around for the heck of it. And of course, added to this array, were the ever watchful members of the Freedomw League. That was basically how everyday in Haven City started out. But that today was slightly different. Because on **today **was the day, the child of Jak Mar, the hero of Haven City and the rest of the world, was going to be born. 

Everyone,the parents and the friends, anxiously awaited the arrival. The birth itself was taking place in a certain blind seer's tent. Jak paced nervously around the tent, glancing every once in a while to the curtain which shielded his wife and Onin from view.

Pecker, Onin's translator, sat beside Jak's best friend Daxter, and would translate something for Onin every five minutes.

"Onin says that you should sit down before you ware a hole in the floor," themonket said to the extremely nervous elf. Jak made an impatient gesture with his hands, and kept on pacing.

Over in the corner, Jak's, uh, "war-buddy" Torn sat with his wife, Ashelin, who held their son in her arms. Their son had been born not too long ago, right there in Onin's tent. Torn knew what Jak was going through, but made no move to comfort him, despite the dirty looks Ashelin was constantly sending him. A sharp pain in his forearm made Torn's head snap to his left to look at his wife. "Say something to him so he won't worry so much," Ashelin hissed. Torn crossed his arms and 'hmphed.' His wife rolled her eyes.

A soft coo came from the little bundle in Ashelin's arms. A small fat hand waved in the air. Torn let his emotionless facade slip a bit and allowed a small smile to grace his normally cold features. He reached over and gently wagged his finger. The hand made a few unsuccessful swipes before it finally managed to grab Torn's finger.

Ashelin smiled affectionately as Torn chuckled softly. That was one of those rare moments where you would ever see Mr. Stick-up-his-ass show any type of loving emotion.

So, a few hours went by. . . the sun rose higher. . . the temperature went up. . . things were bought and sold. . . and the labor continued. By early noon, Jak's nerves were shot, and he was just a hair's width away from completely snapping. He was no longer pacing; instead, he sat in a chair beside Torn, hunched over with his finger's weaved through his hair.

Ashelin continued giving her husband dark looks as he sat there, arms crossed, with an arrogant look on his face.

Daxter had been sitting there quietly beside Tess with his hands folded in his lap, pondering whether or not he should calm his friend down. With the way Jak was right now, Dark Jak seemed to be itching to come out and rip everyone's head off.

He could just see it now. Dark Jak appearing, first ripping Torn's head off, next shoving his talons though Ashelin's stomach, next killing everybody in the bazar, and finally finishing off with a monket/ottsel roast. Daxter swollowed hard on that one.

Now, Daxter hated to see Jak suffering, but Daxter also valued his life. After all, he was going to be a father soon himself yep, that's right, Tess was pregnant and because of that, the orange ottsel wasn't ready to die because he was going to be a daddy. He and Tess hadn't told anyone yet, but they planned to after Jak's kid was born.

Speaking of which. .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a female scream from the tent. "JAK NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she yelled out of the tent. "I HATE YOU MEN!" she yelled out next. "$#&"

Daxter looked at Jak, who loked both hurt and worried. "Don't worry," Torn began, "Ashelin said the same to me and did worse."

"Sheesh!" Daxter said, "Looks like Keira added a few new adjestives to her vocbulary."

Needless to say, the next 4 hours were very tense for everyone. Between Keira's screams and the renewed nervous pacing on Jak's behalf, everyone was on the edge, and then, **FINALLY**, the screams of a pained awaiting mother were replaced by the squalling of a newborn baby.

Everyone immediately looked at Pecker, expecting Onin to be 'saying' something. "Well?" Jak asked, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He had never been so scared in his entire life...Well, except for maybe when Keira had been 7 months pregnant and had chased him around with a butcher knife because he said that she was in a bitchy mood.

Pecker, who was relieved that it was over, decided to be coy. He just sat there, his head cocked to the side as if he were listening, nodding every once in a while, saying things like "Really?" and "You don't say?"

Unfortunately, Jak wasn't in the mood for coyness or playing games. He grabbed the monket around the neck and gave him a very painful squeeze."Too tight! A little too tight!" Pecker wheezed.

"_What-the-hell-is-she-saying?_" the green-blonde growled through clenched teeth as Dark Eco electricity began to spark around him and his hair began to change white.

"Onin-gasp-Onin says-wheeze-Onin says it's a girl!" the monket gasped out.

Jak, Daxter, Tess, Ashelin, and even Torn's mouths dropped down to the floor in surprise. That was definetly unexpected. . .

> > > > >

An hour or two later, Keira was holding her newly born baby possessively in her arms, glaring murderously at anyone who dared to approach her. Jak sat beside Samos, who looked about as tired and worn out as Jak felt. Ashelin and Torn had managed to quiet their son, so they sat next to a ragged Pecker. And then the two ottsels shared a chair across from Jak. The whole tent was perfectly silent.

Daxter was getting a bit restless, so he decided that he might as well make his announcement. He stood. "Ahem, everyone?" he called out hesitantly. "Jak, Ashelin, Ole Greenie, Keira, Sig, Tattooed Wonder? I have an announcement to make." He and Tess exchanged looks as everyone's gaze dropped onto them. Daxter found it hard swallow.

"What, rat?" Torn growled. He had a migraine, so he wasn't in the mood for any of the rodent's wise cracks.

"Well. . . Ah. . . I'm not sure how to say this. . ." the orange ottsel mumbled.

"What is it, Dax?" Jak asked. Daxter took a deep breath and went for it.

"Well. . . We were gonna wait till later, but this silence is driving me nuts," he laughed nervously, then swallowed. "Tess is. . . Tess. . ."

Said ottsel wife decided to help. "I'm pregnant!"

Relieved, Daxter nodded vigorously. "That's right! I'm gonna be a daddy!" he said happily

For about 5 seconds, there was a shocked silence. Then Jak jumped up and congratulated his friend. "Alright Dax!" he laughed.

Ashelin smiled. "Congratulations," she said.

"Oh no. . ." Torn moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me. . ." Samos mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oy've. . ." said Pecker.

"We're doomed." Sig said saddly

"That's great!" Keira squealed, suddenly very happy. "It'll just be like old times! Our children can play together just like you and Jak did! Only my little girl isn't going to go out on any dangerous adventures, no sir, she's gonna stay right here and be a mechanic-"

And she was off, planning, leaving poor Jak to feel slightly disappointed, not to mention rather nervous about the prospects of raising a daughter. Suddenly he realized something-girls attracted boys. Boys with raging hormones.

He swallowed.

His daughter would grow up to be a young woman! Which meant that she would attract young men! And she'd be vulnerable! She'd make bad mistakes!

He suddenly found it extremely difficult to breathe. Suddenly, Jak pased out as the revelation became clear in his head.

Daxter and the others looked towards the new father, and Ashelin gave Torn a murderous look. "I told you, that you needed to talk to him."

Torn and Daxter looked at each other and back towards Jak and just shook their heads.

* * *

SilverEyes18: Well? How was that first chapter? Good? Bad? Weird? You gotta tell me! (begins to cry) I wanna be a good author! 

Give me 7 to 10 reviews and I'll continue the story...


	2. Chapter 2: Jak's Mess

**Chapter 2**: _Jak's Mess_

* * *

Keira looked at Jak as he slept. Though she was tired herself, she just couldn't sleep anymore. She looked at their daughter, who had a crib next to them. She was a month old and yet they hadn't come up with a name yet. None seemed to fit her. Her beautiful white blonde hair was her trademark and none of the names that she, Jak, Daxter, Tess, Ashelin, or even Torn's didn't come close to her personality. She didn't want her daughter to grow up with a name that didn't fit her, yet she didn't want her daughter to grow up without a name. Keira sighed heavily. This was a problem. When she had been six months pregnant, she had been told she was going to have a son, because in all of the Mar linage, a girl had never been born. _Well, I guess they can't say never now._ she thought. 

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She looked towards Jak and smiled. He was kissing her shoulder. "Morning." he said

"Morning." she replied back as he brought her into a deep passionate kiss. "Mmmm."

Jak chuckled, "Looks like we're not the only ones awake." he said pointing towards their daughter.

Keira smiled, "I think it's feeding time." she said has she got out of bed.

"I have to go to the Wasteland today." Jak announced

"What? Why?" Keira asked as she picked their daughter up.

"Because Sig wants to talk to me about something." he said with a heavy sigh. "I think it's about taking over the kingdom again."

"Jak." she whispered softly. She knew how much he didn't want to take over Spargus and Kagen Cities. They had been under Damas's control and he didn't believe that he'd be a good enough king. "It's going to be okay Jak."

"I hope so Keir." he said saddly as he walked towards the bathroom.

Keira looked down at her daughter, who was smiling at the moment. Keira always had the feeling that she was trying to tall her something, but being that she was a baby and couldn't talk, she couldn't tell her. "What is it sweetie?" Keira asked quietly, "Do you know something that we don't?"

The baby just smiled and cood at her mother.

* * *

Hours Later

* * *

"Jak," Sig began, "I believe it's time for you take over." 

"Sig," Jak began, "You know how I feel about this."

"Yes, I know." Sig said

"But?" Jak asked

"But, the people are becoming restless." Sig said, "They want their true king on the thrown. They don't want me Jak, they want you. However, I've made a deal with the people of Kagen."

"What is the deal?" Jak asked

"The deal is," Sig began, "That you take over Kagen City, while I remain here in Spargus City. That way everybody is happy."

"Except for me." Jak commented, "Besides, I have my family to think about. It's a ten day journey to Kagen City from here and I don't think Keira will want to move, especially since the Haven and Kras city Chapionship races are coming up soon. She won't want to give up being a machanic to be a Queen."

"That's the beauty of it Jak." Sig said, "Niether you, or Keira have to give up your lifestyles in Kagen City. There, you don't have to be King, you could just be a...Govenor?"

"A Govenor?" Jak asked

"Yes, a Govenor." Sig said with a smile. "You'll just have to make up some rules once in a while and listen to some of the peoples problems and try to fix 'em."

"Doesn't sound hard," Jak said, then frowned, "What's the catch?"

"You and your family have to move there by the end of this month." Sig said

Jak sighed, "Fine, I'll do it." he said with a sad smile. "But, my family comes first."

"Of course." Sig said as he watched Jak leave.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Daxter yelled at Jak, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE...WITH TESS...ALONE!" Daxter grabbed Jak's shoulder, "You have no idea what she's like when people leave...She's bossy, she's mean, she almost killed me twice with a knife...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Daxter began crying. 

"Dax," Jak began, "Why don't you and Tess come too. Have Jinx or some somebody become manager of this place and start one in Kagen City. I'll even help you start it up."

Daxter began thinking on that one. "I'll have to talk it over with Tessie Poo, but my answer is Yes...Not sure what her's will be."

"I HATE THIS CITY!" came the said female ottsel as she climbed up onto the bar.

"What's wrong snookums?" Daxter asked her.

"Grr..." Tess growled, " This city is too big! That's the problem and I can't seem to go anywhere without getting exahsted." she complained, "DAXTER I WANNA MOVE!"

Daxter smiled evilly at that comment. "How about Kagen City?" he suggested

"Huh?" Tess asked, "Kagen City, where's that?"

"It's where Jak and Keira are moving!" Daxter exclaimed, "Jak's going to be Govenor of that city, because it was part of Damas's territory."

"OH, I love that idea Daxter!" Tess kissed Daxter, "Now I'm gonna need to pack, you're gonna need to either sell this place or find a manager..."

Daxter and Jak watched as Tess when on and on with things to do. After she left, they both smiled. "You know Jak," Daxter began, "I could always ask Torn to take over this place. I mean, he **_is _**the best man for the job."

Jak looked at Daxter. "What do you mean?" he asked

"Well," he began, "Ashelin wants him to go into retirement and being that she usually gets what she wants, I may as well ask him to take over the bar."

"Good idea Dax." Jak said with a smile.

"What do you mean Good idea?" came a gruff voice behind them.

Turning around they saw Torn, who had a sour look upon his face. "What's wrong Tattoo Wonder?" Daxter asked

"Shove it Rat, I'm not in the mood." Torn said, "I was just forced to go into retirement by Ashelin."

"Hey," Daxter began, "Does that mean you have nothing to do for the rest of your life?"

"Grrr..." Torn growled

"That's GREAT!" Daxter exclaimed

"What do you mean Rat?" Torn asked

"How would you like to be the manager of the Naughty Ottsel?" Daxter asked

Torn raised his eyebrow at that one. "Nice try rat, but I don't take sympothy." Torn said in a gruff voice

"Hey, it's not sympothy." Daxter said, "Tess and I are moving with Jak and Keira to Kagen City and I need somebody to manage the place for me, while I start one in that city."

"You're moving?" Torn asked, "Don't tease me Rat, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not teasing." Daxter said with a smile

"Fine, I'll do it." Torn said as he looked at Jak. "Why are you moving?"

"Long story." Jak said, "I can't tell it right now, but Dax can. I have to go home to Keira."

Looking at Daxter, Torn asked, "Why's he moving?"

* * *

Keira and Ashelin were at the Jak's small appartment complex. "You'd think, that since you two have a child now, that Jak would get a new, cleaner appartment." Ashelin said to Keira. 

"Jak isn't that kind of person Ashelin." she replied.

The two women looked down at their children. Thomas Jalinic looked up at his mother and laughed. Keira's daughter picked up her rattle as did the little boy and they both began swinging them around until the inevible happened.

BONK! CLUNK!

The babies at simutaniously hit each other on the head with their rattles. At first, they seemed shocked, then, as if the pain finally reached their brains they both began crying their heads off.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" went Keira's daughter, who suddenly began to glow white.

This action shocked both women and it seemed to even shock both of the babies. Their crying stopped and they both began laughing at the new thing.

"I think I know what you should call her, Keira." Ashelin said as she looked at the baby to it's mother. "I think her name should be Angel."

"Angel?" Keira repleated.

As soon as the name had left her lips the baby looked up at it's mother, as if saying, _Yes?_

"Angel it shall be." Keira said, "Angel Silver Mar."

* * *

Eyes of Light - 06: Well, how was that chapter? Now can I get 7 more reviews...That would be 14 in total...I want 14 reviews in total in order to update... 


	3. Chapter 3: Angel Silver Mar

Eyes of Light - 06: Okay, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed my last chapter...You're reviews mean a lot to me...Now to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _Angel Silver Mar_

* * *

(Angel's pov)

Dear Diary,

Ever since I was a child I new I was different from other children in Kagen City. My father, Prince Jak Mar, was the only child of King Damas, who was the king of Haven City, Kagen City, and Spargus City. However, in Haven City, there had been a revolt against the king. The tyrant, Baron Praxis had begun this revolt. King Damas, my grandfather, had been thrown out into the Wasteland, but not before witnessing the death of his beloved wife, Queen Sheiva, who was Baron Praxis's sister. The Baron would've killed my father, except for the fact that a few faithful soldiers had helped him escape. He was then given to a man named The Shadow, who was the leader of a revolt against the tyrant Baron Praxis. There, with the Underground, he was safe. After the deaths of both Baron Praxis and the Metal Head Leader, my father was sent into the past, where he would grow up and become a hero.

He saved the world from utter destruction from the Akron Twins, Gol and Maia. They were thrown into the vat of Dark Eco, which was a containment area. Nobody knew where this containment is today though and it's most likely a good thing too. For if they were to some how survive five hundred years in that stuff, then they'd most likely be more powerful that even my father, Jak Mar.

My father then returned to the future, only to be captured by Baron Praxis and tortured for two years, before his best friend, Daxter Baxter had come to save him. It was too late to save my father's channeling abilities. He had lost them, after the Baron had started to inject Dark Eco into his blood stream. My father was lucky to survive like he did, but as they say, survivors usually have the worse stories to tell and they're right.

After he had his revenge on Errol, Baron Praxis, Krew Hagor, and Metal Head Kor, my father began to calm down. The beast inside of him was restless and wanted some action. One day, my father was called into court. He was on trial for things he had no control over. He was found guilty and sent to the Wasteland to live or die. Count Vegar was the one who was behind all of this.

Somehow, my father survived. He met a man named Damas in Spargus City. You see, my father had no memory that he was a prince or that Damas was his father and Damas, didn't recognize Jak as his son Mar. So therefore they just became friends later on that is. Damas seemed to always want Jak to succeed, even though he never truly understood why.

The day my grandfather died, was the day both of them found out who each other were. None other than Count Vegar killed Damas. All of this had started because of Vegar. It was Vegar who had been behind the revolt that had caused Queen Sheiva her life. It had been Vegar who was behind the Dark Warrior Program that had cost my father his life as a channeler. It had been Vegar who had started everything bad and evil in my family's life.

Now days Vegar is an explorer. He's been looking for the ancient Cidell of the famous Red Sage, Kragen, who had started Kagen City. He was the founder of Kagen City. Vegar believed that in this cidell he'd find the answer to get himself back to **_normal_**. But as both my father and Daxter have said in the past, what is normal for Vegar isn't normal to the rest of the world. That's why my father is keeping a close eye on Vegar.

Now to me.

I'm a normal teenager with normal wishes. Yeah, right! I like adventure like my father, yet I also like building things like my mother. My best friend's are Alexander Baxter and Amanda Baxter, who are twins, and Thomas Jalinic, who is the Commanding Officer of Haven City's Army. He is sooooooo HOT! I use to think he was a dork, but now, I think he's hot.

According to Daxter he has his mother's attitude, his father's anger problems, his mother's talents, and his father's _equipment_. Whatever that last part means. Thomas and I use to enemies when we were younger, now we can't get enough of each other. His father, Torn Jalinic, calls it Temperamental Bonding. His mother, Ashelin Jalinic and my mother, Keira Mar, are really getting on our nerves. THEY'RE PLANING OUR WEDDING! That's just sick! We're just friends for precursor's sake!

I need a new family or at least, a new adventure. I would really like to have an adventure that would last me a lifetime, but that's like asking for a new life.

I'm not normal. I'm far from it. I have channeling abilities like my father, only unlike my father, I can channel all ecos...even Dark and Light. Neither of my parents know about this. They just think I'm normal, that I got my mother's genes, but that would consist of turning green and having a stump on my head when I turn a hundred...(laughs silently)...No, I'm not normal. I have the ability to use green, yellow, blue, and red ecos...However, when I use Dark Eco, I feel angry all the time, when I use Light Eco, I feel happy and light headed. I love flying though. However, the strangest thing happened the other day when I was using my powers. When I used Dark and Light eco they somehow combined. I felt happy, angry, and light headed all at once. I could still fly, but my wings weren't white, they were silver and my hair wasn't blonde, it had turned silver too! What is going on? Why is this happening? What should I do? Should I tell my parents or should I keep this a secret too?

(Orignal pov)

Angel laid her pen down. She had written four pages in her new diary tonight. All of her life she had wanted a diary. Today had been her sweet sixteenth birthday. She was sixteen and she was the happiest person in the world right now. She had gotten a new zoomer bike from Torn and Ashelin, a new Wastelander Bugeye Buggy, with a supper charger and several canons, a new racer from her father, which her mother had disapproved of, and from her mother she had gotten lots of new tools, that she was going to need. After her party Daxter and Tess had appeared, they had gotten her a new Automatic Rifler Blaster Gun, with a semiautomatic mod. She was thrilled. It was her very first gun and she had to keep it a secret from her mother. Keira would never have approved of that gift at all. She smiled, things were finally looking up in her life. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on her bed, dreaming of a future that seemed all too perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

In a dark alley, near the palace stood the female hooded samurai. "Things are coming together." she whispered into the night. "You're tests will soon begin." she looked up towards Jak Mar's room. "I pity you Jak." she said with sad eyes. "After all, you're my brother."

"Mistress." said a quiet voice behind her.

"Keep a close eye on Angel." she said, "If I'm correct, like always, things will start to get a little too harsh for the young princess. We don't want our only hope to dwindle away."

"Yes Mistress." said the quiet voice.

"Also, make sure Thomas Jalinic doesn't get hurt in next six months." she said with a smile

"Why?"

"Because, Amanda, he's going to play a _special _part in the future." she replied as she walked away into the night.

* * *

Eyes of Light -06: Well? How was that chapter? Good enough? Bad?

I bet you guys weren't expecting that little surprise in the end of this chapter...Right? Now as to who this woman is, well, I guess you all have to keep on reading to find out. (smiles evilly)..

Okay, now I want 7 more reviews in order to update...


	4. Chapter 4: The Discoveries Pt 1

Eyes of Light - 06: This summer has gone by so extremely fast. Soon school will be starting and soon everybody will be forgetting to update their stories or reviewing their favorite stories. School sucks bad! I hate school...Mysterious Angel - 05 and Far2Rich are so lucky. They're graduated seinors and don't have to go back to high school, unless of course they're going to Collage...Then they can suffer like the rest of us. Oh well...On to the story...

**Chapter 4**: _The Discoveries Pt. 1_

* * *

Angel was sitting down on a bench in Kagen Park, listening to her favorite disk. She loved music. It was one of the many joys in her life, though she, herself, would never attempt to sing, because of the constant fear of making a mistake; she still enjoyed listening to them. That was until Alex appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Angel!" he yelled at her, which caused her to jump off the bench and fall on her butt.

"Alex!" she yelled as she threw her book at him.

"YIKES!" he screamed as the book missed him by a mere inch.

Angel chuckled at this. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me." she said.

"I didn't!" he yelled

"You should know better than to scare me when I'm reading a book." she said as she got back onto the bench.

"Weeeelllll, excuuuuse me!" he said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to Vegar's new dig site."

"Why?" she asked

"Because, I wanna see what he's doing." he said, "Oh and I want to keep an eye on my father."

"Daxter and Vegar...Alone?" she asked

"Yep." he replied

"That spells trouble." she said, "Let's go then."

"YESSSSSSSS!" he yelled as thrust his fist into the air and then jumped into Angel's shoulder bag.

* * *

The two friends got out from Angel's new Dune Hopper Deluxe 3000, she called it DHD. "Angel?" Alex asked

"Yeah?" she answered

"If something happens," he began, "Will you protect me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "You're my bestest best friend."

"Thanks." he said

The two climbed up over a tall cliff and what was on the other side both amazed them and shocked them. Vegar had uncovered something both wondrous and dangerous. He had found the silo's. It was still unclear whether or not it was the dark silos, but it still was a big discovery. At the bottom of the cliff was Vegar, who was overseeing the moving of the supplies. Next to him was Daxter, who was yelling at Vegar to stop this dig. Neither teen knew why, but Angel had a bad feeling about this and she knew, when she had these feelings, they were **always **right. However, being the curious type she picked Alex up, placed him on her shoulder and happily walked down to them.

"Hey Uncle Dax." she said, "What's up?"

"Angel!" Daxter yelled, "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be on your way to Spargus City for your training to become it's next leader!"

"Uncle..." she said

"Come on Pops," Alex said, "Lighten up. Angel didn't want to go, so she hid herself. However I found her and she wanted to have one last adventure."

Daxter shook his head. "Angel," he began, "You're too much like your father and sometimes, I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"Why?" she asked

"Because, even Jak had his problems when he was your age." he said as he looked up at the young woman.

"I know." she replied, "That's what makes my father who he is though."

Daxter just shook his head and was about to say something when the ground began to shake. "What was that!" Daxter yelled at Vegar, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It looks like the eco containment below us is expanding." Vegar said, "Not sure why either. We haven't even opened it yet to see what eco lies beneath our feet."

"It's dark eco." Angel stated

"How do you know?" Daxter asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "I just... sense it."

"Oh boy." Daxter stated, "Vegar, if this is a Dark Eco Silo then it should be covered back up."

"What!" Vegar exclaimed, "Are you nuts! This could be the answer to Haven City's eco problem. Ever since Baron Praxis's death, the city's eco supply has been getting lower and lower." Vegar then looked at the eco containment. "We're going ahead with our plans. We're going to blast open that lock."

"Angel," Daxter began, "You've gotta go back to Kagen City and tell Jak that Vegar has gone nuts. That he's gonna blow open **THE **dark eco silo."

"I might be able to get a signal from the top of the cliff with my solar communicator." she said, "I'll be back Uncle."

"Yeah." Daxter said, "Hurry."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"She what!" Jak yelled at the video communication. Sig had just told Jak that Angel hadn't arrived on the air-train like she was suppose to. In fact, she hadn't even contacted them.

"Now cherry, don't get your feather's all ruffled up." Sig said with a smile. "For all we know, she could be on her way.."

"DAD!" came Angel's voice over the video communicator.

"Angel where are you?" he asked

"I'm at the dig with Uncle Daxter." she said, "Dad, we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" he asked, all the while Sig was listening to this.

"Vegar is gone nuts! Uncle Daxter says that he's gonna blow open **THE **dark eco silo's and there's nothing he can do to stop him."

Jak's head popped up at this. "WHAT!" he yelled, "I want you to get out of there NOW!"

"What about Daxter?" she said

"He can take care of himself, just get out of there Angel." Jak said calmly, "Please."

"Okay Dad." she replied and ended the conversation.

"Jak?" Sig asked

"Sig, I'm gonna need your help." Jak stated

"Had a feel' in you'd say that." Sig said, "Me and a few other's will be at the dig site in 10 minutes."

"I'm an hour away." Jak said, "It'll take me a while, but I'll be there."

The two men said their goodbyes and left their homes. Jak knew right then, that he wouldn't make it in time and if he was right, a new war was about to begin. One in which he most likely wouldn't be able to win.

* * *

Eyes of Light - 06: Sorry for it being short. It'll be longer next time. Okay, review now! I want 30 reviews in total...I know I'm a sucker for reviews...Expecially the good ones...(smiles) 


	5. Chapter 5: Silo's and Secrets

Eyes of Light - 06: I knew you all would want more of this story, that's why the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer..Promise!

**Chapter 5**: _Silo's Open and Secrets Revealed_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel looked at her communicator and then back down at the dig site. She knew she couldn't leave. Something was drawing her here. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was something she couldn't ignore. She had made a promise to Alex that she's protect him if something happened and she was going to keep that promise. Angel turned on her heel and ran down towards Daxter and Alex.

Alex was the first to spot her. "Angel!" he yelled as he waved for her to come towards him.

"Uncle Dax," she began, "Dad says to get out of here."

"What about Vegar?" Alex asked

"He's gone loco." Daxter stated, "Let's get out of here."

Angel picked Daxter up and placed him on her shoulder. She had never realized how heavy Daxter was until he was on her shoulder. Alex climbed up her leg and into her summer jacket. Angel ran up the cliff, when she was half way up she heard an explosion. She grabbed onto a sturdy ledge and held on. She could feel the heat of the explosion tear at her back. Rubble fell hard against her body, but she never let go of the ledge. She heard Daxter's screams as he held onto her arm. She didn't want to think what would happen if he let go of her. Then all of a sudden the heat was taken back. When she looked down she saw that the dig site was now nothing more than a puddle of dark ooze. She knew then that something bad was about to happen. Like always, she was right. Two large blobs shot out of the dark goo towards the sky. It which they formed Elvin bodies. A male, who had extremely long white hair and a female, who also had extremely long white hair. They landed on the cliff near her and she heard everything they said. She felt her light powers activate and she became invisible to everybody around herself. Daxter and Alex both also became invisible.

"We're free!" said the female

"Yes," said the male, "Now to find that miserable brat and his rat friend."

"How long, do you think we were under there?" the female asked her companion.

"Not sure dear sister," the male replied, "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"AHHH!" came a scream that turned out to be none other than Vegar.

"Look brother," said the female, "It's that boy turned rat."

The male caught Vegar and held him by his tail. "Well, well." said the male, "I guess it hasn't been that long."

"Rat, year is it?" asked the female.

Vegar opened one eye after he figured out that these two weren't going to have him for their next meal. "The year is thirty-two nineteen."

"By the precursor's it's been five hundred years!" exclaimed the female.

"So that retched boy and his rat are dead." growled the male, "What ever become of the boy and his rat?"

"W-what boy?" Vegar asked

"I do believe his name was Jak," the female said

"Sorry, but five hundred years of history was lost during the great metal head war." Vegar said

"Vegar better shut up." Daxter whispered to Angel.

"The only Jak that's around now days is Governor Jak Mar." Vegar stated, "He's the heir of the great Mar, who originally defeated several opponents almost four to five hundred years ago."

"Jak Mar?" asked the female.

"Maybe he can help us on that part." said the male, "Anything else we should know rat?"

"Yes, Governor Mar, is also the world hero like his ancestor Mar, and therefore I highly don't think he'll help you to get revenge." Vegar stated, "However, he may help."

"I think this one will be of use to us brother." the female stated as she plucked the ottsel out of the male's hand.

"Yes," the male agreed, "He shall be of some use to us Maia."

"Maia!" Vegar exclaimed, "Wait a second. You're not **THE **Maia. As in Maia Akron, sister of Gol Akron, the two **GREATEST **dark eco scientist slash sages from five hundred years ago?"

"Why I think he's heard of us dear brother." Maia replied

"Why it's an honor to meet you two." Vegar stated, "I've read every book you two wrote and half of the entire systematic grid back in Haven City is fixed on what you two wrote on the functions of dark eco and how it can be used." Vegar's eyes were wide. "I mean, Mar must've known you two in order to understand the complicated systems you two built in order to control and use dark eco."

"Somebody's happy." Alex whispered

"I don't think I can remain like this for too long you two." Angel said, "I'm getting tired and weak."

"I'm sure they'll leave sooner or later." Daxter stated

Suddenly Vegar's ears picked up the hum of a Wastelander buggy. "You two better get out of here." he said to the two dark sages.

"And why should we?" Gol growled

"Because of the Wastelander king." Vegar stated, "He won't be too happy about this."

"Fine," Maia stated, "But you're coming with us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sig spotted two unknown objects fly off into the evening sky from the dig site. He and several other's, along with Ashelin and Seem, had come to the dig site on order's by Governor Mar. Nobody knew what to expect once they got there. Sig spotted Angel's Dune Hopper by a cliff. He knew then that she had, once again, disobeyed her father. She hadn't left the area, which would in the end make Jak extremely angry. Sig stopped the Gila Stomper next to her's and walked towards the cliff to see the dig site. However, when he looked down he hadn't expected to see it all covered in Dark Eco. He heard a gasp next to him. He turned and saw Ashelin and Seem holding their hands over their months. He then saw why. There were several elvin bodies that were mangled together or missing parts laying around the ledges.

"We need to find Angel," he said solemnly

Everybody nodded and began to search through the bodies on the outer edges of the crater. That was when Sig heard a XP fifty-one-racer coming towards them. It stopped right next to Sig's vehicle. In it was none other than Jak Mar. Jak walked over to Sig.

"What's the damage?" he asked

"At least fifty people have lost their lives today." Sig stated, "Jak?" he began, "Angel's vehicle is still here. She never left."

Jak's eyes widened. _No._ He thought as the worse case went through his head.

"There's no sight of her body anywhere." Sig said

"It could've disinagrated during the first explosion." Jak said, "I shouldn't have forced her to go to Spargus. She would've never have been angry with me. She would've never have run off and she would've never have come here." Jak broke down. He couldn't hold himself together.

Sig's eyes widened. He had seen men fall apart before, even King Damas when he had come to the Wasteland without his son. "Jak." Sig began, "I'm going to say the same thing I said to your father. "We don't know for sure if she's dead. She could've escaped into the surrounding area and hid."

Jak nodded numbly. "Yeah, she's a survivor." he stated

"That's right." Sig said, "And if she's anything like her old man, she's as hard to kill too."

"JAK!" came a familiar voice

Jak spun around and spotted Daxter. "Dax!" he exclaimed. Behind Daxter was Alex, who wasn't leaving the edge of the cliff for some reason. Jak got down one knee next to Daxter. "Where Angel."

Daxter looked over by his son. "She's over there." he stated, "I'm not sure if she's alive or not."

Jak ran over to Alex, who was staring at his best friend, who was still holding onto the edge of the ledge. "Angel?" Jak said disbelieving what he saw. She didn't say anything back, nor did she move to look up. By now Jak's voice was cracking. "Angel?" he repeated, "Say something."

Nothing came from her. No noise at all.

Frustrated Jak took on his light form. He hadn't used his light powers in sixteen years. He was lucky he even had any left in himself. Huge white wings sprouted from his back. He floated down towards her. Gently he pride her hands away from the ledge. He held her close as he flew hack up to the top. When he landed he instantly began searching for injuries. He found none and reverted back to his true form.

"Angel?" he whispered her name. She looked fine. She was full of color.

Seem walked over to her and began searching for a pulse. "She's alive, but barely." she stated, "There's nothing I can do for her out in this heat. She needs to get to a hospital."

"The closest one is in Kagen City and that an hour away." Ashelin stated

"It'll be too late for her." Seem stated

Suddenly Angel took a deep raged breath. Jak looked down at her. He watched as her eyes slowly opened. "Dad?" she crocked out.

"Angel." he whispered in disbelief. "You're alive!" he exclaimed as he held her close.

"Dad, I'm hurting." she said.

"There's no injuries on you though." Jak stated

"She may have internal bleeding or something of the like." Seem said

"Hey! Paintface, you also said she might die." Daxter stated

Angel gasped for air again. Her eyes were wide. She hadn't heard them. She couldn't hear them at all. "Dad?" she began as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I can't hear you guys."

"Oh no." Ashelin said, "That can't be good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Jak and Keira were waiting in the waiting room in Kagen Memorial Hospital. Keira had begun to cry when Jak told her what had happened and that Angel may be deaf. Keira couldn't handle it. She wanted to see her baby. Her baby needed her mother! That was when the doctor came in. "Mar family?" he said

Jak stood up with Keira next to him. "How is she Doc?" Jak asked

"She's going to be fine." he said, "She seems to have gone temporarily deaf."

"Temporarily?" Keira asked, "You mean she won't be forever deaf?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "However, you daughter's blood level's is what concerns me."

"What do you mean?" Jak asked

"She's sick!" Keira exclaimed

"Not exactly." The Doc stated, "You see, every Elvin is born with a certain amount of eco in their blood system. High levels consist of the red and white blood cells multiplying in fast quantities. This is usually the case for Channeler's. Normal levels consist of high red blood cells and low white cells." The doctor looked up. "Now your daughter's blood cells are rapidly increasing. We wanted to see how fast, so we were going to take some of blood and do an experiment. However, before we could do so. She had taken a scalpel and cut herself across several main arteries. She would've killed herself." He looked at Jak. "However, because of the blood cells that are rapidly increasing their numbers. You could sortta say they healed her."

"Woe.Wait a second." Jak said holding up a hand. "Are you saying our daughter healed herself after she cut herself?"

"Yes." the doctor stated, "It's quite wondrous. She's a healer. Not only that, but she's practically invincible." The doctor smiled, "If she ever did get hurt to the point where she'd suppose to be dead. Her body would instantly begin to heal itself."

"In other words," Keira began, "She's immortal?"

"Exactly." the doctor replied. "Nobody will ever be able to kill her...ever."

"What about the eco in her blood." Jak asked

"Jak..." Keira whispered. She knew of Jak's fear of his daughter carrying the channeler gene.

"You're daughter is what the ancients called an AC." the doctor replied, "An Ascended Channeler...She has the ability to channel all ecos...including dark and light." the doctor smiled at this.

Jak however frowned. "But she's never used them." he said

"She may have no reason to or she may not even know she has the ability to use them."

"Can she come home?" Keira asked

"Yes." the doctor said with a smile, "However, I would like you to bring her here every six months for a regular check up."

"Of course." Keira said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes of Light - 06: Well how was that chapter? Imforative? Was it long enough? Hope so.


	6. Chapter 6: New World

**Chapter 6**: _A New World_

* * *

It's been several weeks since Gol and Maia had been seen at the old silos. Angel was still in a deep sleep and none of the doctors knew why. Alex would come and visit his friend at night whenever the nurses weren't around. Reasoning, the nurses believed him to be a rat and not an ottsel. He knew Angel needed her rest, but he wished she'd just wake up. "Angel, please wake up," he whispered into her ear. "We're all worried about you...Especially your father Jak." As the furry little rodent stood to leave, he thought he heard and saw something in the corner of his eye, but ignored it. 

After the young ottsel had left, a young samurai appeared before the princess. "It's time for you and your powers to awaken Princess Mar." she said as she raised her hand over Angel's head, a soft glow emitted from the woman's hand and landed upon Angel's still form. As Angel's eyes opened she saw a young woman in front of her. She couldn't have been any other than herself. "Good evening Princess Mar." she said, "It is time for you to begin a lifetime adventure of saving this world from those who wish to do harm to it and your family."

"Who are you?" Angel asked

"My name is Amera Mar." she replied, "I am your fathers twin sister."

"Twin?" Angel asked confused as to why Jak had never told her that she had an aunt.

"Yes, twin." she said, "We were separated by Baron Praxis, who experiment with Light Eco on me, like he did with Dark Eco on my brother, Jak Mar, who's real name is Damian Lukus Mar the second. He was named after our grandfather King Damian Mar."

"But my father has never told me about you." Angel said

"Because he doesn't remember me." Amera replied, "Your powers are slowly awakening and soon you'll be able to use 'em to help us in a war that should've been stopped four hundred years ago."

"Is this about Gol and Maia?" she asked

"Yes." Amera replied, "Jak won't be able to stop them this time. Only you have the power to stop them."

"How?" Angel asked

"I'll help you, but we must leave now." Amera said

"What about my family?" Angel asked

"I've already made sure they'd stay safe by placing a hundred of my men in your family's army, including fifty in the Havian and Spargain armies." Amera said with a confident smile.

"I suppose..." Angel began but was interrupted.

"Don't even think you're leaving without ME!" came Alex's voice.

"Little warrior, you cannot come." Amera said

"Oh yes I can and WILL!" Alex yelled back. "Besides who'd watch your back Ange?" he asked as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Can he please come?" Angel pleaded

"I suppose so." Amera said in defeat. "But we leave now."

* * *

"Your majesty?" came a slow timid voice of a soldier. 

Jak looked up from the stack of papers that he was reading. "What is it?" he asked

"We just received word that Krass City was completely destroyed by a man named Gol Akron." he said, "Governor Ashelin says that Haven City is being attacked by a woman named..."

"Maia Akron." Jak finished

"Yes." the soldier replied, "What do you wish to do?"

Jak gave a heavy sigh. "So it has begun." Jak said sadly. Looking up towards the soldier gained back his composure. "Call for Commander Thomas Jalinic to come here."

"Sir, isn't he the commander of the Havian Army?" the soldier asked

"He's here on vacation." Jak said, "Now go!"

"Yes your majesty." the man left when suddenly Keira ran into the room.

"Keir, what's wrong?" Jak asked worriedly as he ran over to her.

"Angel." she began, "My baby, she's gone!" Tears were streaming down her face as she collapsed onto the marble floor in Jak's arms."

"No." Jak whispered as tears began to fall down his face as well. "Not Angel too."

* * *

**Eyes of Light-06**: There's chapter 6! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with school and reading Far2Rich's story Knight of Darkness, Mysterious Angel 05's story Double Trouble, and Red Mage 04's story Rison Demon and it's sequel. 

I love Rison Demon and Knight of Darkness. (hugs both authors for being genius's at writing great stories.) I like Double Trouble only because it's a Naruto & Jak and Daxter crossover...Those three co-authors are great at writing that story...It's so funny in some places...And the characters do the weirdest things...Though it does take place during Jak 2...

Anywho, give me at least five to seven reviews on this chapter and I'll update ASAP...(Smiles)


	7. Chapter 7: Hope Comes Back

**Chapter 7**: _Hope Comes Back_

* * *

Five years have passed since Gol and Maia had destroyed every main city in search for Jak Mar and his family. Cities fell, people died, and rulers were hidden by their people in hope for a new life. 

A light slowly burned its way through the darkness, as a match lit up a cavern. For almost four years Jak, his family, and his friends had hidden themselves in a cave in the Wasteland. Jak looked his sleeping wife and their son. About three months after Angel's disappearance they had found out that Keira was pregnant. It had been both a good and a bad thing. Since Gol and Maia wanted his family and him dead, it seemed to be a bad thing, but after their son was born, Keira's depression vanished. She was back to her old self and that was a good thing.

Jak left his family to sleep while he went to see who else was up. He found Torn and Daxter in the main section of the cave. Both looked up to see a tired Jak walking towards them. "Jak, you look like shit." Torn said

"I feel like it too." he replied, "Who else is awake?"

"Dorous and twenty of his men are awake." Torn replied, "Along with Sig and forty Wastelanders."

"In other words," Daxter began, "fifty percent of the people are awake."

"That's good." Jak replied, "Do we have a chance in the upcoming battles?"

Torn and Daxter looked at each other and the away from Jak. "We're not entirely sure." Torn replied, "Gol and Maia's forces are stronger than we anticipated."

"Yeah Jak!" Daxter piped up. "Not only the large metal-heads are in their army, but a new breed of creatures too."

"The people call 'em eco blazes." Torn said, "They cam is all different forms. Some are red, yellow, blue, and even dark eco. They're powerful creatures. They sortta look like a mix of an elf and a metal-head."

"They're unstoppable!" Daxter shrieked

"It's hopeless then." Jak said sighing in defeat.

"No, it's not." Keira said as she stepped into the light.

"Keir..." Jak began.

"I have a dream Jak." she began, "Angel was in it and she told me to tell you, not to give in to Gol and Maia. She said to hang on a little while longer and then help would be on the way."

Keir it's only a dream." Jak said

"I don't think so Jak." Daxter began, "Tessy had the same one last-night."

"So did Ashelin." Torn said in a shocked voice.

"Jak, I believe Angel is still alive." Keira said, "Gol and Maia may have her or maybe somebody knew this was about to happen and made sure our daughter would be safe."

"Keira..." Jak began, but stopped. The look on Keira's face was one of hope and joy. Sighing he said, "I hope you're right."

This caused Keira to smile at her husband. Me too." she said, "Me too."

* * *

**Eyes of Light-06:** I know it's short but the next one won't be...I hope...REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Message

**Chapter 8**: _The Message_

* * *

The heavy wasteland sands blew against a stranger walking through the wasteland. The stranger wasn't new to these parts, for this once was a thriving city, the city of Spargus. Opening a wooden door of what use to be the palace gates, the stranger entered. Upon undoing the bindings around its face, it was revealed to be a young woman. Her silvery/green locks fell from their binds, hiding a long, jagged scar down the middle of her back. For five years she'd been wondering the wasteland with her ottself companion. Learning different sword and eco techniques. She had passed many trials and tests to come to this place, the place where it all began.

On her nineteenth birthday the elders of the hidden city of Zoloph had given her a new name. She was no longer Angel Mar; daughter of Jak and Keira Mar, but now was called Silver Amera Mar, daughter of Davian Mar, and descendant of Evana Goddess of all eco. It had been her father's destiny four hundred years ago to destroy Gol and Maia. Now it was her destiny to finish what he started.

Setting a table back up, she watched Mavian jump up onto it. She smiled at him. He had once been called Alexander Baxter. Now five years later he was a skilled warrior of eco, magical, and martial skills. He was now called Mavian the Magnificent. "Where the hell are we Silver?" he asked

"We're in the palace on Spargus City." she answered him.

"This is Spargus?" he asked

"Yeah." she answered him. "We're home."

"Gol and Maia did this." he said, "Didn't they?"

"Yes, they did." she replied, "And they shall pay for what they have done to my family." Silver's eyes turned from their blue color to a glassy white color. "I'm going to find my parents Mavian, so be quiet."

"Sure thing Silv." he said as he walked away.

Silver found herself in a darkened place. Though her spirit was there, her body was still in Spargus. Searching one dark room after another she finally found her family. Both of her parents seemed to have aged ten years. Her father's hair was done in dred locks like Torns. Both men had a grayish tint to their hair and their eyes didn't hold love or joy in them anymore, instead in them she saw anger, hate, and what looked like...hope?

Suddenly her mother noticed her and yelped in fright. Her father looked up, only to see her.

She smiled. "Hello father, mother." she said

"Angel?" Jak asked in a shocked, almost scared voice.

"Keep your hope alive father." she said, "Help is on the way." with that she vanished

Torn and Daxter, who had also witnessed this, stood there with a dozen or so men in a shocked state. None wanted to say anything, but Daxter, being Daxter had to say something stupid. "Was that Angel?" he asked, but nobody answered him. They all just stood there... waiting for something when...

* * *

**Eyes of Light-06:** I know I said this chapter would be longer, but...I had to go to Math class and I forgot to wrote more...So...Sorry!...I swear next chapter will be longer...REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: A Hero Is Born

**Chapter 9**: _A Hero Is Born_

* * *

Torn and Daxter, who had also witnessed this, stood there with a dozen or so men in a shocked state. None wanted to say anything, but Daxter, being Daxter had to say something stupid. "Was that Angel?" he asked, but nobody answered him. They all just stood there... waiting for something when...

"Jak," Torn began, "What do we do now?"

"We attack Maia at Krass City." he replied. "I've already received word from Razer, saying they are ready when we are."

"Then let's get this done with!" Daxter yelled, which got all of the men riled up.

"I want the Sand Troopers and the Wastelanders to come with me." Jak said, "The T-Bomb Squad and the Devils go with Torn and Jinx."

"Right." Both men said

"Ashelin, I want you and the Air Squad to attack from all sides," he said looking at the red-haired woman.

"No problem Jak." came her reply.

"Let's go then." Jak said as he and his team got into their vehicles. Everybody left to do what he or she was told. Torn too the crazy Devil team and Jinx got the T-Bomb Squad. They left in their heavily armored racing cars. Ashelin and her team got into what was left of the Havian Cruisers and took to the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile else where...

* * *

Silver looked at what was left of Krass City. The small gang lord city was nothing but rubble. The creatures known as Ray dusks, which were yellow eco creature, and sea ducks, which were blue eco based creatures, were all that lived creatures living here, besides what was left of the Elvian inhabitant, which were suborn gang members.

"Let's get down there and save the world, Silv." Mavian said as he climbed up her shoulder from her metal-head hide trench coat pocket.

"I've located Maia in the eastern section of the city." she said, "I've also detected about a hundred or so vehicles come from the wasteland and possible seventy some air cruisers."

"Sounds like a party!" Mavian said with a smile.

"Only you'd say something like that." Silver said as she rolled her eyes, which caused Mavian to chuckle. Silver held her hand out and shot a white eco blast at the Krass City Bridge, which lowered and allowed the Wastelanders into the city. "It's good day to die," she said as she floated into the sky and flew towards the city.

* * *

Jak and his troops got out of their vehicles after crossing the bridge. That was when several Sea Dusks attacked. Black sea creatures, with eight tentacles attacked the men. Shooting acid into their eyes, which blinded them. Jak used his dark powers to create a dark shield around him and his troops. When a Sea Dusk attacked the dark shield, it would disinagrated into dust. That was when a white flash went throughout the whole city; it was like an explosion, which killed all of the Sea Disks in an instant.

"What the hell..." came Sig's shocked voice.

"Jak," cam Torn's voice over the communicator. "All of the Sea Dusks are dead. That flash of light eco did the trick... Nice job."

"That wasn't me Torn." he replied. This caused an eerie silence among the soldiers, when suddenly a figure appeared before Jak and his troops.

As the figure stood up and the dust settled, it was revealed to be a woman...Maia Akron to be exact. "Hello Jak." she asked, "nice to see you again...How's Keira?"

"Maia..." he spat out. "You die today."

"I'm afraid not Jak." she hissed at him. "You shall die!" with that she threw a dark ball at him, which exploded on contact with his chest.

Jak landed on the ground in utter pain. Maia laughed at his misery. "Oh Maia..." came a female voice.

Maia turned around in time to see a woman with silver hair and bright blue eyes. Her whole body was glowing pure white. "Who the hell are you?" she asked

"I was known as Angel Mar." she replied, "The daughter of Jak and Keira Mar. But now I'm known by the people of the sand as Silver Amera Mar."

"YOU!" Maia yelled out in furry.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kill my father," she said with a smirk. "However killing you shall be a pleasure." Suddenly a bolt of pure light eco hit Maia, though the attack caused her pain, Maia took to the skies and flew off towards the east.

Turning towards Sig, Silver spoke, "Take care of my father."

"I will." he replied as he helped the fallen king into his Javelin X 250.

"The rest of you," she began as she placed her father headset on her head and pressed the button to talk to all the soldiers. "Follow me if you want to be free and live life to it's fullest again!" All of the soldiers roared in happiness as the charged the city in an attempt to gain their lives back.

* * *

**Eyes of Light-06:** There's the end of chapter 9. Tell me what you all think about this story so far. Do you think it's going fine or does it need something more to it? You tell me and give me idea's and I'll try to put the into effect. 


	10. Chapter 10: The End Nears Pt 2

**Chapter 10**: _The End Nears Pt 2_

* * *

Silver looked out towards the army of men and women who had been following her for the past six months. Maia had been killed and now her brother, Gol was out for blood, however even he knew he couldn't defeat this army without help. Silver looked towards the wasteland dessert. Something was brewing and it wasn't a sandstorm. Looking back at the troops who were, at the moment, resting, she noticed that her father and mother weren't anywhere to be found. "Mavian?" she said looking towards her furry friend.

Mavian looked up from his meal. "Yeah?" he replied

"Where's my parents?" she asked

"They went into that cavern over there." he said pointing towards the low cave to the right of them.

"Thanks." she said as she walked towards it. As she entered the cavern she saw her mother fast asleep on the ground covered in lurker blankets. She continued to walk down into the cavern looking for her father. She then came to an old statue of Mar the founder of Haven City and her grand ancestor. Next to it she found her father talking to an old monk. She watched as her father turned around and smiled when he saw her. She walked over to him and up to the monk. "What's going on?" she asked

"Angel," Jak began

"My name is Silver." she corrected him.

Jak sighed. "Silver," he began, "This is Nim." The monk bowed before her. "He worked for Seem, before the Precursor Temple was attacked several years ago." she nodded towards the older monk. "He's just come back from inspecting the temple and says that he's found the location of Gol and his minions."

"That's very good." she replied with a smile.

"That's what said." Jak said with a smile.

"Where are they?" she asked

The older monk looked up. "They're north of here." he said, "At the old Precursor Temple in the mountains." he then looked worried. "But, there's a problem."

"What is it?" she asked

"The old Precursor Temple is located around an old volcano and the pool of lava is running quite hot as of late." he said, "There's no way for the army to get to the temple. The only ones that can get there are you and your father."

"And even that's dangerous." Silver said as she began to pace back a forth.

"Silv!" came Mavian's voice.

Jak watched as she looked down at her best friend and smiled. "Yes?" she replied

"I know how we can solve this problem," he said with a smile. "All ya have to do is say the word and I'm there."

"Mav, I'm not gonna have you get hurt." she said I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you."

"Oh bullshit!" he said, I'm going to help ya and you're gonna like it to!" he yelled at her. Besides if I help, you'll be able to get the army across to Gol's hideout."

"How?" Jak asked

"Well..."Mavian began, "A volcano is nothing more that one big fire mountain, right?"

"Sortta." Silver answered, "But it's more complexed then that."

"Shhh." Mavian said, "How do you put out a fire?"

"Oh I know that answer!" Daxter said, "Water."

"Right." Mavian said, "But being that this is a volcano, we're talking about something much bigger that just a little water."

"True." Daxter said

"So being that I'm the master of magic and all..." Mavian began, "How long do you think it's been since it's rained really heavy over that place?"

"At least fifteen years." the monk said

"Yeah." Mavian said, "So.."

"So you're going to make it rain, but not just rain shower over that old Precursor Temple and that'll make the lava harden and thus stop it from flowing. That'll allow us to get the army over to the temple just in time for Gol to just notice us." Silver said with a smile.

"Yep." Mavian said

"Sounds like a plan." Jak said, I'll go tell everybody we're going to be heading out soon."

Silver watched her father leave. She then took out her communicator and called her aunt. "Amera?" she said

"I'm here child." came her answer

"I'm going to need your help."

* * *

**Eyes of Light-06**: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter...This story is just about to start heating up...(Smiles)...Now I know not all of you are reviewing, so come on and review...You don't have to belong to this site to actually review...And I'm not begging for you to review, I'm just asking you to do so...So review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or what you think of this story... 


	11. Chapter 11: Amara

**Mngel 05: Eyes of Light-06 died. Read profile for info about this story and the sequels... Any way, Light has been wanting to update this story for ages but never got around to it. I hope everybody enjoys these updates and the sequel.**

__

* * *

Chapter 11: Amara

* * *

Jak walked up to the edge of the volcanic cliff. He couldn't believe how much this world had changed in the last 5 years. His daughter Angel, once dead, was alive, a warrior, and had changed her name to Silver Amara Mar. He sighed as he looked up into the sky. He was to wait for the signal...Silver's signal.

* * *

Silver turned her head left and right as she waited for her aunt Amara to appear. Sure enough in a smog of Light eco she appearted. As young and as beautiful as always. "Aunt." she said acknowledging her.

Amara smiled. "Niece." she said. "You have done well." she looked at the darkening skies towards Gols new city. "This isn't going to be an easy task."

"Is anything easy for the Mar family?" Silver asked.

She smiled. "No it's not." she frowned. "You're going to be given a difficult choice very soon."

Silver sighed. "I know." This caused the elder warrior to turn.

"How?" she asked.

Silver looked away, not wanting the older warrior to see her tears. "I had a vision." the elder watched as the younger sniffled."It's gonna be me." she said. Amara's eyes widened.

"You've made the choice?"

Silver nodded. "I cannot watch my father die." she said "I told him to wait for my signal. He'll wait. I've seen it. By the time my father sees the flash, it'll be over." Silver turned to her aunt. "I need you to make me a promise."

"Done."

Silver sighed. "Mavian is gonna be p***ed at me for not keep my promise and staying safe."

Amara smirked. "You never know. The Light Goddess has smiled upon you once, she may smile upon you twice." the elder cocked her head to the younger. "Have you seen what happens after the battle?"

Silver paused from her pacing and closed her eyes. "Darkness at first." she paused. "Then light. A mountain with beautiful meadows. High flying aircrafts. Soldiers in green armor and golden visors. Large monolifts of starships...maybe?" the younger looked at the elder confused.

* * *

In pitch blackness of space and time. Figures cloaked in swirls of both light and darkness stood around a table looking into an infinity of mirrors.

One which was obviously female spoke. "Silver would make a great contribution to this world." she said pointing to another mirror. Inside that mirror was a young man running through halls on a distant planet in another universe of it's own.

The second figure which was male spoke. "Indeed. She may be of use in that world, but maybe in others too." it paused. "The Spartans need help to defeat the Covenant. Though that one that you blessed Goddess, Lucky 117 he may win it all."

Goddess smiled. "True, but i'm interested in Jeha-511. If we send her to Reach she'd be killed, but if we sent her to Reach 5 years before the attack she'd make a difference."

The third help it's hand up. A deep twisted voice spoke. It sounded both male and female. "It's decided." it said. "We shall use her abilities to their fullest."

* * *

**M-Angel 05: I hope everybody enjoyed that twist. Please leave reviews!**

**Jeha511: Yay, i'm in the story!**

**M-Angel 05: *hits Jeha over head***

**Jeha511: *passes out***

**(FOR THE RECORD I DON'T PASS OUT EASILY-Jeha)!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle of Death

**M-Angel 05: Ah, now this is nice. It's so good to be bad to writing again. Maybe i'll get duo writer for my account too...*looks at Jeha511 who is bound and gagged***

**Jeha511: *muffle sounds* mmmhh mmmhh**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Battle of Death_

* * *

Silver exited the canyon to see Mavian casting his ice spell. She smirked as she watched a flood like down pour hit the lava.

At first nothing happened but as a waterfall of flooded water hit the lava canyon the lava sizzled and fought to stay alive, but eventually the water won and within seconds it began to cool.

Silver could hear the men behind her begin cheering. They shouldn't be cheering. she thought. They should be focusing. The battle hasn't even begun.

* * *

Gol turned to his sister. He smiled. "Those fools think you're dead sister and they march here to kill me in my mourning." his noxious voice came in gasps.

Maia laughed evilly. "Silver brings her father to his death as planned." she laughed again. "This is almost no fun at all." she pouted. She smiled. "Death is coming to our enemies and slavery to the rest!" Gol laughed. "And we shall be their masters for all time!"

* * *

Silver smiled as they marked across the canyon. In front of them was the castle. Above them was Toan and his airmen patrol. Next to her was Ashlin and her army. On the hillside was the Sand people, a mix of Spargus and Marauder people.

They stopped right there. In front of them was a 8 foot giant of a lurker and his army. The giant was obviously disfigured by dark Eco. Silver smiled as she sensed light Eco inside of the castle. She knew Gol and Maia were inside planning to kill her and her family. They believed Jak was coming. They were wrong.

On a cliff side she saw Mavian being held by her Aunt. He was obviously peeved that he couldn't help her. It's time. she thought. "ATTACK!" was the last thing the army would hear from the young warrior.

* * *

**M-angel 05: Now that's a way to make everybody want to fight. Just yell it.**

**Jeha511: *looks at Angel with Machine guns in hands* Did you say something?**

**M-Angel 05: *facepalm***


	13. Chapter 13: To Arms

**M-Angel: okay so this is chapter 13, which means there are 2 chapters left to this story.**

**Jeha511: *begins bouncing***

**M-Angel: Why are you so bouncy today?**

**Jeha511: Because i had too much Redbull! *laughs manically***

**M-Angel: *facepalm* Just read the story...**

* * *

_Chapter 13: To Arms_

* * *

Torn growled as he shot another dusk ray out of the air. _Since when can these things fly this high? _he thought as he killed another.

"This is Delta 15, i'm going down. I repeat my plane has been hit! I falling!AHHH!" Came another scream over the communications unit.

"Sh**" Torn cursed. "We're losing fighters up here!" he yelled into the comm. to Jak.

"I can't help that." he said. "I have my orders and so do you." Jak growled towards Torn.

* * *

Ashlin shot another dark eco crazed Lurker. She lost track of Silver several minutes ago. When she had yelled attack, both Elvian and Lurkers had attacked. In that moment Ash couldn't help the sickening feeling she had. It was a feeling of doom, but for whom she didn't know.

She brought her magnum out from off her back and shot another Lurker in the face. That was when she saw the Lurker Giant. He was running towards her. She growled as she was forced do a few acrobatics to be able to avoid being a smash Elf. _Yep,_ she thought _Just another day in paradise._

* * *

Sig growled as he shot a prowler, a creature mixture of both a metal head and lurker. Nasty creatures. They had appeared out of no where. He was back to back Kliever who was grunting and cursing. Saying something about making cooked Vegar Stew.

He punched the ugly creature in the face only to have to rip his glove off when the acidic blood gushed onto it and began eating the metal glove. He narrowly missed having his face chewed off as another went for his face.

* * *

Silver ran through the crowds of monsters. Her duel katana swords slicing through the creatures bodies left and right as she made her way through the citidel castle.

As she climbed the stairs, more and more creatures jumped at her. Some dusks, prowlers and some she wasn't sure about. One had looked like a mixture between a monkcaw and a lurker and another had looked close to an ottsel and monkcaw hybrid. Both had spewed acid like liquid at her and shot dark eco balls at her.

As she jumped onto the third floor balcany, she couldn't help the shiver she felt run down her spine. _Something is not right._ she thought as she saw a large golden door in front of her. She aproached the door ready to take on these monsters.

* * *

Goddess looked at the mirror with Silver. "She shows promise." she said. "I always knew she was a fighter." the male next to her grunted. "Aries speak your mind." she growled at him.

"She needs more training." he stated.

"She'll get it when she goes to Reach." Goddess said. "I've already got the memory inhibitor ready. Her unit will believe she's been in a coma and has recently awoken. She'll be taught everything."

"What about her ears?" Aries asked. "She'll have to make a sacrifice and her ears will have to become rounded like those humans."

"The third nodded and it's deep voice sounded. "It shall be done." it said. "The female warrior shall become even stronger in order to fight for us and do our will."

* * *

**M-Angel: So what do you think.**

**Jeha511: I wanna kill something!**

**M-Angel: Hold your horses.**

**Jeha511: What horses? *looks confused* **

**M-Angel: *groans* Just review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Battle

**M-Angel: ah the finale is almost here...who's enjoying this story? *looks at Jeha511 who is waving hands* Besides Jeha511... **

**Jeha511: *pouts* Dang it! I never get to have fun...**

**M-Angel: There's always your story where ya have fun with me. **

**Jeha511: *blinks and then blushes* **

**M-Angel: *facepalm* Not like that! **

**Jeha511: *smiles evilly* **

**M-Angel: Just go read!**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Final Battle_

* * *

Jak paced around his car as he saw the battle going on a ways a way from where he was. He was waiting for that signal.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Silver what kind of signal am i to wait for?" he asked confused. He was a warrior, he needed to fight not wait around for a d*** signal. His daughters sweet face looked at him. She now long silver hair and icy blue eyes staring at him. His smiled looked forced._

_"When you see the blast of light eco that means Gols catles is yours for the taking." she said_

_"Gol is mine." he growled. _

_She smiled. "I know." she said sweetly as she pulled out her sword and began practicing her movements."Dad," she began as he was about to leave. He froze in place. "Love you." she said." _

_End of Flashback._

* * *

_She never said that to me before_. he thought, his eyes widened. "She wouldn't." he whispered.

"She's your daughter." his dark self said.

"It's what we'd do." light responded.

Jak growled as he got into his Javel 360 and raced to help his friends and his daughter not knowing that at that moment, not knowing tht at that moment his daughter's destiny was just beginning.

* * *

Torn shot down another beast. Just then his wing was shot. He growled as he flew low enough that he could safely jump out. The lake was nearby, he could safely land there.

* * *

Mavian growled at Amara. "But she needs me!" he wined. "I'm all powerful." he stated.

"Maybe so young one, but i made a promise." Just then she saw Jak's car coming to the edge of the battle his machine guns at the forefront gunning down the enemy. He shot out yellow and blue Eco rockets.

Smiling she pointed Mavian towards Jak. "Besides, my brother can take care of things." Mavian shook his head.

"But-" he began.

"She has a destiny up there while we have one here." with that she jumped down into the firefight and drew her eco sabor swords from her back and ran towards the lake where she knew they'd be needed.

* * *

Ashlin landed on top of a bolder as the Giant Lurker came running her way once again. She'd already thrown everything she had at this thing. From red eco bullets, that seemed to bounce off of it, to her grenades. Nothing was working. The dam* thing was like a tank...it just kept coming! That was when she got an idea. Having seen Jak driving nearby she grabbed her comm unit.

"Jak, think you could spare a rocket or two towards this Giant Lurker. He won't die. I've thrown everything at him." there was a pause.

"On it." Jak's gruff voice came as an answer. Seconds later she watched as a rocket hit the beast in the side. When it exploded chucks of blood and meat rained down on everybody and everything, along with chunks of metal.

That was when the Lurkers all stopped fighting and a bright blast came from the citadel castle. The light Eco blast enveloped the entire citadel and when it disappeared it was gone and in it's place a crater. Then a second glow came from the crater. The glow got brighter and brighter it enveloped everything and everybody is the area until it covered the entire planet of Gaia.

When it disappeared, the entire planet was healed of what had happened. Jak and the others looked around the area they had been fighting in, only to see a vast jungle landscape.

"Holy sh*t!" Daxter yelled causing Jak to turn and see his ottsel friend was no longer an ottsel but an Elf once again, as was Tess next to him.

Upon hearing a noise coming from the crater he saw Gol crawling out.

Walking up to the decriped and faceless man Jak asked one question.

"Where's Silver?"

Gol laughed weakly until he seizured and died.

* * *

_15 minutes earlier_

Silver walked up to the golden door, ignoring the sense of dread and she opened the door.

Inside she saw Gol standing there waiting for her. She noticed that Maia wasn't in the room. They were planning on attacking her together. An ambush, not a good one, but still.

She approached him. Her twin katana blades still drawn and dripping with yellow, red, and black blood.

"You have grown to become something feared." came Gol's raspy voice. Silver stayed on guard as he spoke. Using her other senses she could smell her. She was behind her. Silver smirked. "You should join me." he said "I'd make you my queen."

Silver smirked. "No thank-you. I'm not into old geezers."

Gol growled. "Fool!" he bellowed. "Don't you know what kind of power I wield!" Dark Eco sparked over his old and frail body or what his mortal body looked like. She knew what the darkness had done to him. She needed to pi** him off. Killing Maia was the only way to do that."You could be the most powerful being and next to me! To rule not just this world, but others and even the universe!" Gold growled manically.

"I'd rather drink my own pi**." Silve smirked as she saw him snarl at that.

Then in his mechanical eye she saw Maia lift her arm to shook a dark eco lightning blast at her. Silver turned and threw her wrist daggers at her. One hitting her in the chest, then other beheading her.

Silver smirked when she heard a roar of rag. "Do i have your attention now?" she asked at an enraged Gol, who lost his mortal form as the frail old man to a creature from nightmares.

His body twisted into the height of 8 feet tall, tripple jointed legs, dark purple runes tatoo's on it's arms and legs. A long snout and two curved horns on its head. Two wings spouted from its upper back and two more on its lower back. A long jagged and pointed tail spouted from its spine. The creature snarled and roared as it got ready for battle.

Silver flipped her sweat soaked hair back and smirked. _Oh yeah,_ she thought. _Now this is gonna be fun. _

She took off with a high speed run and jump. The creature dived down towards her with a ball of dark Eco energy in its hands. She pulled bother swords out and cut through the blast as she countered it with shielding herself with light Eco and once coming out of the other side of the ball of dark energy she threw the light Eco at the creature and cut one of it's wing off, but at the same time the creatures tail lashed out and came and scratched her back from her left shoulder to her right hip. Causing her to bleed.

"First blood is mind." it snarled out at her.

She growled. "But last will be mine!" she yelled out as she rushed towards the creature who had already grown it's wing back. This time she use a light Eco to blast a hole in it's chest. The creature was thrown threw the wall and into another room.

The creature stood up as he did another light Eco blast hit him. One after another. She used small blasts to get him to become weakened, but it also weakened her. She knew of one attack that could kill him and activate the light Eco cash under this citadel.

Pulling herself away and doing meditated breaths she began to gather as much energy and all the Light she had within herself.

_Help me Goddess_. she thought. _Make my aim true. _

She opened her now pure white eyes and release all of her light energy into a Supernova Blast. The Eco blast effected all in it's way and killed all infected with dark Eco instantly and healed those with purity of heart and soul. She could feel the darkness rush away from her. Silver smiled as her eyes closed. She had saved her family and her friends and everything would be right in the world. She'd brought peace to a war torn planet.

All was at peace and for a moment in time Silver was happy.

* * *

**M-Angel: *sob* **

**Jeha511: Don't worry I'm here for you. **

**M-Angel: You're on my foot! **

**Jeha511: *facepalm* Sorry..**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**M-Angel: *walks in with foot in bandage* Last Chapter for Silver everybody, then we write Silver-06: Halo Yeah I know repetative but so!**

**Jeha511: Boo-Ya! **

**M-Angel: Why do you do that? **

**Jeha511: Because i feel like it! **

**M-Angel: Many thanks to all of you have read this story and i hope you continue to do so with it's sequel which will be the first Jak & Daxter / Halo Crossover...We hope this goes well. That's a lot of pressure. Taps keys...Okay, on with the story! **

* * *

_Chapter 15: Epilogue_

* * *

_(AN: From now it it's gonna be in first person pov.)_

I opened my eyes and saw a young man staring at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I couldn't help but stare. He was handsome. I've met many Spartans in my life but none had such beautiful eyes. Baby blue eyes stared at me. His long brown hair was past regulation in the UNSC or ONI. Usually allowed meaning he'd either been undercover when Reach had been attack or just was a rebel.

"Hey," he said, "I asked you-" he began as i snapped out it.

"Lt. Sierra-06, a.k.a Lt. Silver-06." I saluted him and he me.

I looked at his armor, most of it was damaged beyond repair but i may be able to get it replaced once we got to Earth. Earth, what a weird name for a home planet. How the heck did i get myself into this again? Oh yeah, I'm an immortal. A mixed experiment between a Human, Forerunner, and Elf. Who would've thought that the Mar family was SO screwed up. Heck, why did the Gods even want me? Why was i the one to have to do all this? Would i get peace one day or be forced to fight wars that weren't even mine to begin with. I then noticed he was talking again.

"I'm Lt. Jeha-511." he said. I then noticed that he was staring my visor, probably wondering if i'd take my helmet off.

Not a chance. Everybody that looked at me always treated me differently. It was as if they could sense that i wasn't who i said i was.

* * *

**M-Angel: Well there's your epilogue slash sneak peak to Silver-06: Halo.**

**Jeha511: I'm enjoying this. Does she have a crush on me? **

**Silver-06: You're nuts! We just met! **

**Jeha511: Come one! I'm a sexy guy! :3**

**M-Angel: Oh no, please say this ain't turning into another Moon-Angel-Eyes and Eyes of Light arguing...*sob***


End file.
